


A Duel

by nathaniel_hp, rhye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-18
Updated: 2009-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathaniel_hp/pseuds/nathaniel_hp, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Duel

Lunch was delicious. James Potter was quite looking forward to skiving off his first class of the afternoon for a nap. He paid the world little mind as he stomped across the dorm room, flopped over onto his bunk, and closed his eyes.

"Prongs!" Remus huffed in annoyance as he craned his neck to look past one of his bed posts. "Do you mind? I'm trying to get some reading done, which is proving quite impossible with you making such a fuss!" Remus knit his brows as he glared at James, his Defense Against the Dark Arts book propped open on his lap.

"It's my room too, you know," James mumbled.

Remus blinked. He had been feeling edgy all day. He took a deep breath and was about to mumble an apology when white-hot anger exploded within him. He whipped out his wand and yelled, "Petrificus Linguae!"

James, suddenly finding himself assaulted by one of his best mates and unable to speak, unable to even cast the simplest of verbal spells to defend himself, scrambled awkwardly to his feet. He felt that his face must be red with outrage, his eyes wide with surprise. He'd never been good with non-verbal charms, as those required so much concentration. Feeling every inch of his frustration, James did the first thing he could think of. He took off his shoe and began beating Remus rather mercilessly about the head with it.

"Ouch! James, you bastard! Stop it! I said: Stop it!" Remus cried, covering his head with his arms as he tried to dodge the assault. The heavy DADA tome slid off his lap onto the floor -- James's foot, to be more precise.

James might have yelped upon feeling the heavy book hit his foot, except that he very well bloody couldn't, could he? The realization that he was denied the very basic human right of calling out when he was injured drove James insensibly mad. He picked up the DADA text, hitting Remus with the book, but not before first throwing his shoe at Remus.

Remus grunted as the shoe hit him yet again. He retrieved it quickly and with a battle cry launched himself at James.

"Practising for class, are you?" came the amused voice of Sirius Black from the doorway. Remus froze, shoe in hand, realising how ridiculous they must look, both ready to strike with a book and a shoe respectively. He muttered, "Finite Incantatem," and lowered his arm.

James, not one to waste a good nap time with explanations and apologies, simply said, "Thanks, mate," handed Remus back his book, and collapsed once more into bed. To his mind, all was well that ended in a nap: all he'd wanted in the first place.

Remus, on the other hand, was quite embarrassed about his lack of restraint. He'd attacked one of his best friends! "Prongs, I shouldn't have … I mean, it wasn't … I'm sorry," Remus stumbled through his apology, then waited for James's absolution. All he got in reply was a snore.  



End file.
